Colours of Love
by Pyper316
Summary: The Game can no longer find the meaning of life, but would a painting change all that? Please r&r and tell me what you think, I'd very much appreciate your feedback. ;)
1. The painting

Disclaimer: Okay, I actually find this quite pointless coz I don't think that anyone here owns any of the wrestlers, but since it's required, what can I do? Anyway, I don't own any of the wrestlers here, I only own Farrah, that's it, thank you.  
  
"Great show Levesque!" Someone behind him said after the main event of Smackdown!   
  
"Wha-what?" "Come on man, no one says that too much anymore, go with the crowd." Chris Jericho  
  
answered him. "Oh, yeah. You did a good job too." Paul said while tightening his shoelaces. "You  
  
only figured that out now? Everyone knows how good the Living Legend truly is." Chris said in his   
  
cocky persona. "Listen, I'm not going to fly with you guys tonight, I'm going to do a little sight-seeing   
  
first." "Okay, whatever you say, it's not my ass that will be fired anyway. By the way, where's  
  
Steph? I thought you two were going out together or something." "Were going out. She sorta called  
  
it quits last week coz she said I'm not giving her the attention that she wants from me." "Too bad, you two kinda looked cute together, especially in the ring, well that's what people say."   
  
"Right." Paul responded in the Rikishi sort of way. "Well, see ya! Gotta get my beauty sleep and fast." Y2J said laughing before walking out in the hallway.   
  
Paul picked up his bags and went to put them back in the car before going sightseeing.  
  
In the avenues between 87-90 in NYC, Paul decided that he has seen enough and thought that he should probably be getting back to his car and searching for a hotel to stay in.   
  
Something caught his eye though on the way back, it was quite a large group of people lining up in front of a small building. He went over to take a glimpse of what was going on.   
  
It was an art gallery, which was featuring some new paintings of recent artists that are only recognized by few. He liked to paint, and he's quite good at drawing.   
  
"Well, I'm not really rushing or anything, so I guess I can just have a quick look." He thought to himself and went over to cue.  
  
Once he got in, he looked around and was quite impressed with some artists of the new millennium. He didn't like the other artists because they did abstract paintings.   
  
He didn't really get abstract paintings, plain and simple, he hated them. It was a very vibrant place; one that he wasn't so used to and one that was making him have a migraine.   
  
When he was about to out the exit, something once again caught his eye. A very attractive piece of art, the most detailed and most expressive painting he's ever seen.   
  
It's all mixed with different feelings, sadness, bliss, sorrow and thrill… That's when his headache went away.   
  
He never thought that he would be taken aback by a painting so much. "Wow." He said with great awe. "You think so?"   
  
Someone next to him said. "Well, yeah, ofcourse." He answered while facing the person. "Thanks! That's probably the greatest compliment anyone has ever given to any of my work. "So, you're the reason for this masterpiece?"   
  
"Masterpiece? Wow, you really can give great compliments. I wouldn't really call it masterpiece, but since you said so, yeah. I am the one who made this "masterpiece." My name's Farrah Michael."   
  
She said extending her hand. "Paul Levesque." Paul said and shook her hand. "Paul Levesque. Your name's kind of familiar." "Oh, I'm a wrestler, do you watch wrestling?"   
  
"Figures. Whenever I go to my brother's place that's all he watches and I think he's mentioned your name a couple of times. I only watch it sometimes when I'm bored. I…I mean it's not that wrestling's boring or anything it's just that sometimes it makes my head hurt. No offense." She said with a sorry look on her face.   
  
"None taken. I mean, it makes my head hurt too." He said with a small chuckle.  
  
* If you liked the story, please review. And if you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to e-mail me or review, I'd very much appreciate them. Tell me if I should continue this or not.* 


	2. Coffee?

Disclaimer: Okay, I actually find this quite pointless coz I don't think that anyone here owns any of the wrestlers, but since it's required, what can I do? Anyway, I don't own any of the wrestlers here, I only own Farrah, that's it, thank you.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Author: I'm soo sorry for not uploading for so long because I lost the "diskette" for this story and I was quite busy over the last months.   
  
And I'm also sorry if this chapter ain't as long as the first one,   
but hopefully, you'd enjoy this one and like the first chapter, please feel free to tell me what you think about it.   
  
aZrAeL, I know you're probably gonna review and tease me, don't! Hehehe...  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
After their small conversation, Paul asked Farrah out for coffee just right down the street.  
  
"Coffee sounds great." She answered. Both of them then made their way to the coffee shop.   
  
"So, Farrah, it's your turn. Is there anything else that you do aside from painting?" Paul asked sipping from his coffee cup.  
  
"Yeah. There is another thing that I do. I'm also a caterer. I cater almost anything, weddings, parties…you name it." Farrah answered.  
  
"Really? So you really are the artistic kind of person." Paul replied.  
  
"Is that a tease or a complement? Mr. Levesque?" Farrah asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
"I meant it as a complement. Sorry if you found it offensive, though." Paul apologized.  
  
"I was just kidding Paul." *gives a small chuckle* "You should have seen your face." Farrah said with a smile.  
  
"Why, is there something on my face?" Paul asked suddenly quite conscious.   
  
"No, I meant that you should have seen your expression. It was quite hilarious." Farrah answered once again with a smile.  
  
  
After they had their cup of coffee, they both said their good-byes.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Miss Farrah Michaels." Paul said good-bye while shaking her hand.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Levesque." She said her good-bye as well while shaking his  
  
hand, both of them thinking the same thing:   
  
That they will never see each other again. 


	3. The Show

Disclaimer: Okay, I actually find this quite pointless coz I don't think that anyone here owns any of the wrestlers, but since it's required, what can I do? Anyway, I don't own any of the wrestlers here, I only own Farrah, that's it, thank you.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Author: I really hope that you'll like this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it.   
*snickers* I tried to make it as interesting as possible.  
So hope you guys would like this as well.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
One week later…  
"Oh my God. What am I doing here with this freak?" Farrah said with her elbows on her knees and hands on her face.  
  
"Woooohoooo!!! Go Kane! Yeah! Kick his ass!! Yeah! Hit him with your chokeslam!!" Brian yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
There they were, Farrah and her brother Brian for RAW, 2nd row, ringside, great seats. But unfortunately for Farrah, they were quite humiliating seats.  
  
"This would've been great if my freak of a brother would just shut-up, sit down and stop posing for the camera." She yelled at her brother but he couldn't hear her because of the loud roar of the other raving WWE fans.  
  
Finally, the match was over.   
Once more, unfortunately for Farrah, the next   
and final match pitted RVD against, yes, Brian's favorite of them all, Triple H.   
  
"Triple H." She thought to herself.   
  
"How come he seems so familiar to me, I've seen him before but…" Her mind trailed off.   
  
Then it hit her, she had totally forgotten all about it, all about their meeting.  
  
Rob Van Dam came out as usual with his thumbs pointing to him with the RVD chant surrounding the whole arena.  
  
Then "HE" came out, his huge physique sort of surprised Farrah.   
  
Of course it would surprise her, he was wearing only a spandex and boots bringing a bottle of water, compared to when she had met him, he was completely clothed with a sweater and all.  
  
She didn't imagine him being so muscular. She thought that he just had too much clothing on, that's why he looked cumbersome.  
  
She then shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Oh no! Here he goes again!" Farrah said, a headache about to come.   
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Brian, screaming like a girl. "I can't believe that I'm here, I'm right here with my idol, in the same building as he is!!!!!" Brian screamed once more, sounding like a fangirl.   
  
The match began, starting off a bit slow, then speed suddenly picks up.   
  
And as usual, Brian hasn't stopped screaming. He has already finished almost 8 out of the 20 rolls of film that they had brought with them.   
  
Farrah had asked him before the show, why he had brought 20 rolls of film, he answered: "Duh. The first 8 films are for the other matches and the rest are for Triple H. Even as an adult, he acts very immature.   
  
"I forgot. Why'd you bring me along here again?" Farrah asked Brian with a tired expression.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I brought you here for you to be my chaperone. You're older than me remember?" Brian answered.   
  
"Yah. I'm older than you by 2 years, remember? So how does that make me a chaperone?" Farrah asked trying to test him.  
  
"Coz…coz… you just are okay, well at least for today." Brian answered her once again.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, I forgot to tell you, I have VIP passes as well." Brian said eating his potato chips, not looking at her and concentrating on the match.  
  
"WHAT?! Brian! I just want to get this show over with so that I can go home and rest.   
I've got this splitting headache now because of you and your screaming!" Farrah yelled back at him.  
  
Some of the people looked at them and wondered what was going on but Farrah didn't care. All she wanted to do right now was just to strangle her damn brother.   
  
At last, Fifteen minutes later, the match was over.  
They both waited for people to clear up before they headed to the VIP section. 


	4. VIP

Disclaimer: How pointless is this? But Anywayz, I have to so here it goes, tha usaul blah blah blah. Oh BTW thanks to those who reviewed! I am so SORRY for not updating soon coz I have been really busy and so tired. There have been a lot of things on my mind lately. Sorry again! Okay, I only own the people you aren't familiar with and I don't own any WWE superstars, satisfied? Hehehe...hope you like it!  
  
  
As soon as the crowd cleared up a bit…  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Brian said jumping up from his seat in enthusiasm.  
  
"Aaugh! Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have come along. He is soo dead once we reach home." Farrah said to herself, totally pissed at her brother.  
  
There was an enormous crowd at the VIP section, but that didn't stop Brian who was really pushing everyone in sight, making his way through the swarm of WWE fanatics.  
  
"That's it! Excuse Me! Move your asses along please! Move it! Yeah, that's right! Move it!" Brian yelled shoving his way through.  
  
Farrah pulled her brother away with all her might and placed him in line.   
  
"Now Brian, you stay in line and be a patient little boy okay?" She said through slightly clenched teeth holding back her anger.  
  
After a few minutes Brian restlessly waits for his and starts yelling and screaming once more.   
  
"Come on! There are other people here too waiting to get a friggin' autograph. Jesus! How long does it take to get an autograph? Move it people!" Brian yelled.  
  
Just in case you were wondering where Farrah was now, she was hiding in one of the far corners of the area. Hiding from total humiliation.   
  
Although she had already taken a tablet, she felt that it wasn't enough for the had-splitting migraine that she now has.   
  
She really wanted to go home but at that moment she saw that there were some people who were cutting in the cue and had gone first than Brian, which he hadn't even noticed with his babbling.  
  
To her frustration she marched up to the less than a dozen people that would wish they hadn't done what they did.  
  
"Excuse me! You, you, you , you, you…" She said pointing at each of them. They looked at her for a second but then ignored her at once.  
  
"Hey you people! You do not ignore me or anyone else when they talk to you especially ME!" They looked at her and froze, there was no way they could ignore her this time because her color has changed.   
  
From her pale flesh skin, she went to a red bluish color because of her anger.   
  
Brian looked puzzled, shocked and surprised at the same time. He never knew that his sister had it in her to do that.  
  
"You think no one saw what you guys did? Well guess what I did! You people have really friggin' angered me!   
  
You and I have paid good money to see these wrestlers in action and up close, so I think we should at least give some respect and QUEUE! Back of the line! And remember, I know your faces. You can't get past me this time!" She yelled at them and pointed at the back of the line.   
  
During that instant most of the people in line were quiet and after that little "show" Farrah had put up, most of them gave her an applause or a nod and a smile.   
  
For that she started feeling a bit better and a smile slowly grew on her face.  
  
There were about eleven more people in line before Brian. Farrah had already bought a drink and a RAW magazine which she almost finished reading and had learned some facts about some of the superstars.   
  
She took a glimpse of how many more people were before Brian, she was shocked to see that there was only one person left to go.   
  
"Hey sis!" Brian yelled for her to come. "Could you hold these for a sec while I grab my mag, CD, cap and shirt that I brought for them to sign?" Brian asked as soon as she was near.   
  
"Geez, don't you think you have enough?" Farrah asked kinds weirded out at her brother.   
  
"Hi there." A deep masculine voice called over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, I actually find this quite pointless coz I don't think that anyone here owns any of the wrestlers, but since it's required, what can I do? Anyway, I don't own any of the wrestlers here, I only own Farrah, that's it, thank you.  
  
Startled a bit, she turned to see who it was. It was him, the guy at the coffee shop, Pa-Paul…?  
  
She had forgotten his last name.  
  
"I really can't believe it, it's really you Triple H, The Game, Mr. Paul Levesque!" Brian said surprised and with wide eyes Paul shook his hand.   
  
"Yep buddy. Hey easy with that mister alright, just call me Paul, backstage that is." He replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Okay then…Paul, um could you please sign these for me?" Brian asked shyly as he dumped the pile of WWE merchandise in front of him.  
  
"Sorry if there's quite a lot though." Brian said with a grin.  
  
"No prob, you're not the worst one you know." Paul answered.   
  
"Damnit, I knew I should've brought more stuff." Brian said disappointed. Paul sniggered at his remark.  
  
"Hey what's your name by the way? So that I can sign these."  
  
"Brian Michaels sir, I mean Paul." Brian answered.  
  
Farrah just looked at the two of them amazed. In her mind she was thinking, 'how could he do that?', be such an asshole in the ring, and backstage he's like the sweetest guy.  
  
She was brought back to reality when…  
  
"Hey sis, almost done here, could you give me a hand?" Brian asked.  
  
"I just gave you a hand a while ago." Farrah asked puzzled.  
  
Paul looked up from what he was signing and glanced at the woman whom Brian was talking to.  
  
He smiled, stood up and held out his hand to her. "Hey, I thought I recognized a familiar face, Farrah Michaels right or do you have a twin?" Paul asked with his usual smile.  
  
"I'd say you have a very good memory Mr. Levesque." Farrah said shaking his hand and returning his smile.  
  
Brian looked at them both totally confused. "Wait, you mean you've met?" Brian asked still dumbfounded. "How the hell did that happen?" "And why the hell didn't you tell me?" Brain asked looking at his sister in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Oops, guess I might have forgotten." Farrah answered her brother with a grin. "I only remembered about it tonight." She continued.  
  
"So you're expecting me to just take an 'oops' for an answer?" Brian asked as Farrah nodded her head and Paul looked at her debating whether to take that 'oops' for an insult or a complement.  
  
"You kidding… sure I would!" Brian said with his best smile and the tone of having a lot of pride.  
  
"Hey uh, listen if it's not too much of a favor to ask, would you mind just waiting for about 30 minutes more?" Paul asked them bashfully.  
  
"What for?" Farrah asked puzzled.  
  
"So that I can just finish up here and we could probably go get a bite to eat? That is if you don't mind?" Paul asked once again.  
  
"I don't know…" Her voice trailed off when she saw her brother with that look of so much plead and anxiety.  
  
"Sure." She said unsurely, she didn't know if she could even last through the night, she was ready to retire for the day. 


End file.
